


Cookies and Coffee Dates

by Flight_Of_Icarus



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_Of_Icarus/pseuds/Flight_Of_Icarus
Summary: Tony thought that the cute blonde guy asking for cookies had no business being that cute.





	Cookies and Coffee Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired off a real life occurrence post found [here](https://codeflaws.tumblr.com/post/181931697556/im-at-work-and-not-only-did-they-fucking-play)!

_“Heavy boots of lead_

_Fills his victims full of dread_

_Running as fast as they can_

_Iron man lives again!”_

“Uh…hey.” Tony choked on the coffee that he was definitely not supposed to be drinking on the job. The hottest man he had ever seen in his life was standing right across the counter, looking awkward as he fidgeted with his wallet. That would…probably make sense considered he had just watched Tony air guitar and hummed along to Black Sabbath like a dork.

“Hey,” he said, attempting to look professional. “Can I get you something?”

“I was hoping you had some cookies left?” The man said, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s for the kids…”

He gestured awkwardly to where a red-headed kid was stabbing at a muffin with a plastic knife while a blond boy with bright purple hearing aids stared out the window.

“Oh yeah, of course.” Tony said, trying not to make even more of a fool of himself as he slid the cookies from the display into the paper bag.

“Thank you.” The stranger said sincerely.

“No problem!” Tony said after he rang him up, watching him walk back to his table.

Where was his-ah there was his phone.

“Rhodey, I have been blessed by the gods.” Tony hissed into the phone, not waiting for his best friend to say hello.

“I told you to lay off the coffee sludge Tones,” Rhodey yawned into the phone. “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

“Aw honey bear, I can’t believe you memorized my work schedule.” Tony said, pretending to wipe down the register. “And no, I didn’t drink the coffee sludge and yes I’m at work.”

“You pinned it to my door and labelled it ‘times you should absolutely bother me so I don’t die of boredom.” Rhodey said, “So, what did this vision from the gods tell you?”

“I want kids.” He interrupted him. There was a moment of silence.

“Harley.”

“Platypus that’s-”

“Peter.”

“It’s really not-”

“Kamala.”

“I just gave her a hug it-“

“Miles.”

“Listen he needed some-“

“Pretty sure you lowkey adopted T’Challa’s younger sister too, what was her name, Shuri?”

“Listen the girl is a genius-“

“So who are the new kids you’re adopting?” Rhodey said, paying absolutely no attention to Tony’s protests.

“They’re not mine exactly, there was just this guy and he asked for cookies and he was so sweet about it I might be a little bit in love.” Tony said in a rush into the phone. “But also he has kids and is probably not single.”

“I am, in fact, single.”

Tony slammed his fingers into the counter, dropped the coffee and phone on his feet and whipped around to share wide-eyed at the blond hottie from before. He was holding a couple napkins in his hands and there was a bright blush on his cheeks as he was looking at the phone which Tony had just-oh.

_Oh fuck._

“I’m sorry!” Tony babbled, “I was just-I…um.”

“I’m glad I wooed you with my cookie asking skills.” He said, holding his hand out. “I’m Steve by the way.”

“Tony.” He said, mentally smacking himself while he shook hott-Steve’s hand. “I…ah.”

“I’m still on babysitting duty for another three hours, but you wanna get coffee after your shift is over?” Steve said, yet there was a flash of uncertainty when Tony still just stared at him. “We don’t have to…”

“No!” Tony blurted out way too loudly. Steve blinked in confusion, tilting his head to the side like the most adorable puppy Tony had ever seen. “I mean yes!” he made a conscious effort to lower his voice. “I’d love to get coffee. My shift ends at 8?”

“I’ll pick you up then.” Steve said, before looking down at the napkins. “You got a pen?”

“Yeah-yeah I.” Tony rummaged through his pockets, thrusting a chewed up black ballpoint at Steve who scribbled down his number before holding it out to Tony.

“Just in case.” Steve said and Tony clutched it and nodded dumbly. He smiled again before calling for the kids to pack up and leave.

The door shut with a ring, and Tony glanced at the clock.

Four hours left.


End file.
